


流氓警官·惯偷少年

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 贺红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007
Summary: 文中领养条件与现实不符。





	流氓警官·惯偷少年

**Author's Note:**

> 文中领养条件与现实不符。

【1】  
红毛逃脱不能，再一次被那人反锁着手臂压在墙上的时候，心里骂了句娘，暗道这人怎么这么难缠，死活甩不脱！  
  “还跑吗？嗯？”熟练地拿出手铐咔咔两下将这红毛和自己锁在一起，贺天压在这人颈边，声音有些喑哑。“这是我的证件，现在，跟我到局里走一趟。”这是这个月第三次向红毛出示证件了，每次看到红毛，他心里总有些痒痒。

  “你为什么总盯着我不放？我不去！去了没好果子吃！”红毛徒劳地挣扎了几下，最后泄了力气，耍赖般靠在墙上，说什么也不动。  
  “知道没好果子吃还偷东西？”贺天居高临下地睨了红毛一眼，手上的力道渐渐加重，直到大腿根都磨蹭在这人裆部，似有若无，轻轻飘飘。“我说过，不许你再偷吧。你呢？”  
  “不偷我没饭吃。”红毛似乎是服了软，撇开头去，竭力想躲开贺天呼在他耳边的热气。

  “来我家做饭，我给你钱。”贺天越靠越近，腿上的动作也愈发大胆，像是吃准了红毛并不反感一般。  
  “切！你算哪根葱？”不由地夹紧了腿，红毛皱了皱眉，不去看贺天暧昧的眼神。  
  “不听话，就捏爆你的蛋。”贺天威胁似的向红毛下面那二两肉伸伸手，就足以吓坏这个十五六岁还没开荤的雏儿了。  
  “卧槽你……你这不是耍流氓吗！”

【2】  
回想起第一次碰见红毛的时候，虽然不是多美好的初遇，贺天还是觉得挺奇妙的。  
  那次是贺天不情不愿地被分到去火车站体验一天基层民警的反扒工作，烈日炎炎，焦头烂额，偏偏就是那一抹惹眼的红发抓住了他的目光。说来也巧，就是贺天多看了那小孩儿两秒的功夫，就瞧见他暗戳戳地把手伸向前面紧贴着的中年男人的腰包，指间一把锋利的小刀耍得灵活至极，轻巧地划开皮包指头一勾就得了手。

  那红发小孩儿嘿嘿一笑，转身就像没事人似的往车站出口溜去。贺天勾勾嘴角，一双鹰般锐利的眸子牢牢盯紧前面瘦小的身影，心说这么小就偷鸡摸狗以后还了得，他贺警官今天就给这小孩儿长长记性。  
  傻小孩儿也是单纯，只沉浸在一击得手的兴奋中了，支棱着的红发都洋溢着欣喜，丝毫没察觉到身后有人跟着。贺天迈着大长腿刷刷几步走上前去，掰着小孩儿的手腕给人抵到了胡同口掉漆的灰墙上。

  “你……你……你干什么！？”红毛甩不脱桎梏，只感觉手上摩擦的热度愈来愈烫，小心脏扑通扑通地跳着，瞪着眼睛掩饰着自己的恐惧。  
  “你说我干什么？”贺天这才看清了小孩儿的长相，顿时兴味更浓，一颗沉寂已久的老流氓心蠢蠢欲动，故意压着小孩儿的肩，一手贴着人大腿钻进裤子口袋，手指隔着布料肆意轻抚，最后摸出刚才偷到的钱包，凑到人脸前，说话间沉沉的呼吸洒在小孩儿红透的脸颊。

  “现在，跟我到警局走一趟，嗯？”  
  贺天说完还跟流氓似的把脑袋伸到小孩儿颈侧，嗅了嗅这人身上青涩的少年气息。  
  小孩儿呢？彻底懵了。

【3】  
懒洋洋地靠在橱柜上，贺天撇过头看着红毛熟练地翻炒着菜，时不时抽两口烟，吞云吐雾间他恍然觉得这样的日子其实也不错。要是这小孩儿再乖点就好了，呵，他在想什么呢，难不成还想留下他么？简直可笑。  
  “你真的会做饭，我猜对了。”贺天意味不明地笑了笑，咬着烟头含糊不清地问：“你多大了？”

  “……十五。”红毛拧着眉，整个人透着一股别扭的情绪，他连跟贺天正常地说话都感觉艰难。  
  “哦。“贺天用隐晦的目光上下扫了一眼红毛，发现这小孩儿和同龄人相比真是清瘦得可怜，纤细的脖颈下形状好看的锁骨随着小孩儿的动作在衣领间若隐若现，盈盈一握的腰肢掩藏在宽大的薄衫内，贺天眼神幽深了几分，像是无聊地在没话找话：“你不问问我？”

  “你多大岁数跟我有毛关系。”红毛哼笑一声，利索地翻了个白眼，小声嘟囔着“老流氓一个”。  
  “你再说一遍，我没听清。”贺天将小孩儿的反应尽收眼底，踱步到小孩儿身边，露出了一个前所未有的堪称和蔼的笑容。  
  红毛是真被这人吓得不轻，每次被他这样那样恐吓都感觉不寒而栗，他下意识地加快了炒菜的速度，不敢看身边灼灼的目光，装作若无其事，其实心里紧张得要命：“那……那你几岁了？”

  贺天看小孩儿被自己吓得脸都红了，没忍住笑了出声，叼着烟，大掌摸上小孩儿毛茸茸的脑袋，胡乱地揉了揉，十足的流氓派头。贺天这时才像个年长的大人般，注视着红毛的眼里闪着自己都没意识到的温柔，慢慢开口道：“比你大一轮。”  
  “哦。”红毛眼睛滴溜溜转了转，没吭声，把菜盛了出来，伸手拔下墙上的插头，米饭也煮好了。只看这一连串的动作，直叫人感叹真是个懂事的好孩子。

  贺天也是这么想的，如果不是亲眼看见，很难想象这小孩儿能笑嘻嘻间眼睛都不眨地摸走陌生人的钱包。他挑了挑眉，稍一犹豫，还是问出了口，“你爸妈呢？”  
  “……”红毛颤了颤，随即抿紧了唇，很显然并不那么想提起这两个本该是他最亲的人，“一个进监狱了，一个死了。”  
  贺天有些惊讶，但又觉得在意料之中，世界上这样的人多了，他管不来。虽然是这么觉得，他的心还是不可控制地软了下来，不过有人不领情就是了。

  “别他妈用那种眼神看我。”红毛洗了洗手，往身上一抹，冲面前这个人竖了中指。  
  “呵。”贺天随手把烟蒂按灭在流理台上，捏着小孩儿的下巴，眼神第一次涌现出了作为警官的刚正，语气也严肃起来：“不管怎样，这都不是你偷东西的理由。”

  红毛拍掉这人的手，大叫着“用不着你管”，撒腿就往门口跑去，就像叛逆的小兽般一次次地挑战权威。不过结果还是重复历史，被贺天扭着胳膊压在墙上。  
  “想跑？”贺天轻佻地摸了把小孩儿白嫩的脸皮，他一瞬间改变了刚开始的想法。贺天想，他要做回好人，替红毛的父母好好管教着，他一天没觉着腻，这小孩儿就一天跑不脱他的手心。反正他养得起。

【4】  
贺天的工作也不轻松，他知道自己不可能时刻看住红毛，所以当他晚上回家看到空无一人的房间时，只是轻轻笑了笑，劳累了一天的疲倦顷刻涌了上来，倒头就瘫在沙发上。贺天都觉得自己遇见红毛后有些魔怔，其实他本可以跟这小孩儿没什么关联的。他每天打交道的人那么多，形形色色，这小孩儿也只是其中一个陌生人罢了。

话虽这么说，隔日贺天还是口嫌体正直地去了派出所。本想在户籍资料里找找这小孩儿，贺天呆坐在电脑前，愣了好大会儿才发觉自己连这人名字叫什么都不知道。贺天仗着比人家高一级的身份，堂而皇之地说自己找人查案，让闲着的所有小警帽帮他找资料。直到确定没有漏过一个人，贺天才说了几句辛苦了，带着说不清道不明的诡异笑容走出了派出所。

这小孩儿，原来还是个黑户！  
接连几天都没有那红毛的影子，贺天还有些不习惯，只是繁忙的任务让他空不出来心思想些有的没的。有时贺天甚至能听见自己啪啪打脸的声音，确实，这小孩儿要想跑，他大概是真的没办法的。是他高估自己了。

时间过去很久，几乎久到贺天都以为那红毛是自己臆想出来的。这天凌晨，贺天终于结束了巡逻，把警车开回局里。时间太晚，打不到车，他干脆一个人披着月光慢慢地走着，他太累了，真想回去倒头就睡。  
路灯一下下地忽闪着，似乎马上就要灭掉，贺天掏了掏口袋，没摸到烟，就此作罢。不是他矫情，活了这么多年，竟没有人能陪他走过这深夜里空荡荡的街。快到家了，贺天紧了紧衣服，加快了脚步，如果不是四下静谧得可怕，他耳朵又尖，是决计听不到那一声呻吟的。小声的，压抑的，仿佛下一刻就会彻底断掉的轻哼。

贺天脚下一顿，拐了个弯走进小巷，同时拿出手机打开手电筒，猛烈的强光刺激得他眯了眯眼。他看到了斑驳的血迹，下意识的眉头一皱，再仔细看看，角落里蜷缩着的脏兮兮的小孩儿，尽管五官都疼得紧缩，可赫然就是他丢掉的红毛。  
好像所有的疲累在看见这小孩儿后都消失得无影无踪，贺天能清晰地意识到这种感觉，然而这却让他挂不住脸面。好在，这小孩儿并没有什么自觉。

贺天在原地停了两秒，他也不知道自己是个什么样的心情，只是心底隐约升腾起一丝嫌恶，可还没成形就被他给掐灭了。他只是慢慢走近，蹲在小孩儿面前，伸出手指点了点小孩儿的额头，说的话不好听，可语气温柔得连他自己都害怕，“死了没？”  
“嗯？”红毛摇了摇头，竭力阻挡想昏睡过去的本能，努力睁开眼睛，待看清面前的人是谁后，他不得不承认，这个人的存在本身，就能让他感到安心。不多，但足够他用了。

“背你还是抱你？”贺天都佩服自己，这时候还能生出调戏的心思，可能是因为他知道，小孩儿被揍了这么久也没死，那应该就是死不了。  
红毛已经说不出话了，他甚至不知道伤口都在哪，只感觉疼，浑身都疼。  
贺天瞧红毛迷迷糊糊的模样，啧了一声，也不嫌弃脏了，转过身把小孩儿的胳膊搭到自己肩上，托着软乎乎的两瓣屁股，慢慢悠悠地站了起来。

借着月光，贺天扭过头看了看小孩儿沾了灰的脸蛋和紧闭着的眼睛，之前矫情的感慨一扫而空，谁说没人陪他，这不是有一个么。  
出了小巷，在微弱的灯光照射下，两个人的影子被拉成两道斜线，渐渐重合在了一起。  
兴许是事情来的太突然，贺天竟一点儿都没察觉到，这小孩儿躲藏的这条小巷，距离他家居然这么近……

【5】  
要是以前，贺天是绝不会想到有一天自己也会堪称仔细地照顾别人的，毕竟有时候他连自己都不想管。  
清洗的过程中，这小孩儿已经因为失血过多完全昏睡过去了，贺天也没觉着摆弄人家身体有什么不好意思，反而趁着洗澡的过程中，还猥琐地弹了弹小孩儿腿间蔫蔫的小鸟。但是看着小孩儿满身的伤，贺天确实心情沉重，根正苗红的他第一次有了私下报复的想法。

还好他因为工作原因，家里备有医药箱，简单的伤口还是能处理的，安顿好了小孩儿，贺天也累得直接睡了过去。  
第二天清早，贺天的生物钟准时响起，他伸手往旁边一摸，发现没人之后，骂了句真是养不熟的狼崽子，心里瞬间冷了半截。贺天扬了扬嘴角，似乎有些无奈，揉了揉乱发，慢腾腾地起身，光着身子准备去冲个澡，刚一出卧室，就看到了厨房里正煎着蛋的小孩儿，脸颊上还有自己昨天贴的创口贴。

红毛听到响动，皱着眉把煎蛋盛出来，转过神来，一眼就瞥见贺天胯下还精神着的大屌，顿时羞得脸都不知道往哪摆。  
“咳咳，那个，你…你吃早餐吧，吃完还要上班。”红毛摸了摸鼻子，眼神飘忽，结结巴巴地续道：“额，昨天，昨天谢谢你，我…我会报答你的。”

贺天挑了挑眉，也没想到小孩儿不仅没走，还给他做了早餐，话语间对他的敌意似乎也少了很多。贺天根本不知道害臊怎么写，就这么晃荡着大鸟，几步走到小孩儿身前，扶着这人下巴让他抬起头，调笑道：“这么好？这次不跑了？”  
红毛习惯性地看脚尖，刚一低头却又瞧见了不可描述的地方，索性大大方方地直视着贺天的眼睛，“我说了谢谢你，我不会做别的，就以给你做家务的方式来报答你，半个月以后我们两清。”

“哦？你都说完了还让我说什么？”贺天笑得眼睛都眯起来了，这小孩儿正儿八经的时候居然还挺好看。  
红毛只要一想到自己昨晚逃跑时下意识地往这个方向跑，而正巧还被这人救了，不知道怎么回事，他心就乱跳得厉害。红毛拍开这人的手，推着他往浴室走了两步，“快去洗漱，在未成年面前遛鸟也不嫌丢人。”

贺天哈哈笑了几声，心里想着再怎么样到底还是小孩子，有时候单纯得不行。这时的贺天还没料到，自己单了这么多年，最后竟栽在了这么一个小孩子身上。  
吃饭的时候，贺天总是不自觉地看向对面的小孩儿，越看越觉得这小孩儿长得顺眼。  
红毛感受到了贺天的注视，那视线从他的眉眼移到下颌，在默默忍了一会之后，红毛终于爆发了，“你看我干什么？我知道我比你长得帅。”

贺天听见这话顿时哭笑不得，抹了抹嘴道：“小孩儿，你还没长开呢。”接着又没话找话，“你头发这颜色是染的？”  
红毛像是被戳到了什么痛处，不耐烦道：“天生的。你管那么多干嘛？职业病啊！”  
看来这位小同学还是个有故事的人呢。贺天也不纠缠，接着问道：“你知不知道你没有户口？”

“你调查我？”红毛拧紧了眉，看起来很不高兴，似乎想发火，硬生生忍了下来，“我生来就没上户口，你想怎样？”  
贺天认认真真地把红毛此时的表情看了两遍，没经过大脑便脱口而出，“我收养你吧，我给你上户口。”  
红毛愣住了，像看怪物一般瞪着贺天，良久，确定这人不是假的之后，才满脸嫌恶道，“你有病吗？管好你自己就行了，还是说你们警察都这么爱管闲事？”

其实话刚出口贺天就后悔了，不说他有没有时间和精力管这小孩儿，只说一样，他们好像并没有多深厚的感情支撑，收养什么的简直是无稽之谈。  
可是小孩儿这么明显的厌恶还是让贺天吃了一惊，到底他也是好意，怎么还轮到收益的人不领情了？当下也没了吃饭的欲望，贺天冷着脸拍了筷子，穿上警服就准备出门。  
红毛没觉着自己的话有什么不对，他在贺天出门前的那一瞬间开口道：“你就这么把我丢在这儿？你不怕我……”

贺天对小孩儿没说完的话心知肚明，嗤笑了一声，“看中哪个就拿哪个，有本事你再跑一次。”利索地摔门走人。  
红毛憋了一肚子反击的话没出口，就这么闷着脸收拾了碗筷，当真干起了家务。

【6】  
贺天回去的时候，果不其然看到了正瘫在沙发上的小孩儿，心里也说不清是什么滋味，总之对于家里有一个人在等他感觉很微妙。  
于是一个快三十岁的老流氓和正值叛逆期的小屁孩就这么住一起了，贺天睡床，小孩儿睡沙发。平日里就没有正常聊天的时候，拌嘴居多，有时候被小孩儿气到了，贺天也会动两下手，不过小孩儿倒确实在履行自己的承诺，总体上来说也算和平相处。但也就是那样了，绝没有什么出格的想法，直到发生了那两次意外之后，两个人就感觉哪哪都不对劲。

那天早上六点，贺天很罕见地先起床了，躲在卫生间自渎，积攒了很久的欲望终于释放，贺天的警惕性降到了最低，也就没听见小孩儿的脚步声，被迷瞪着上厕所的小孩儿碰了个正着。  
两人大眼瞪小眼，都有点迷糊。红毛眼睁睁地看着这老流氓像挤水枪似的泄了精，乳白的液体喷了老远，还有几滴溅在了墙壁上，终于是爆红着脸退出了门。那青筋环绕，硕大骇人的性器还是把红毛吓得不轻，直吐槽果然是流氓，连那处都长得比一般人可怕。

反应过来的贺天当时还嘲笑红毛小心眼儿，却没想到隔天就自己打脸了。还是那个没上锁的卫生间，这次是红毛在洗澡，贺天一个人住惯了，也没注意，直接拉开门就想进去，却在朦胧的水雾中看到了红毛的身体。  
也许是在贺天家伙食好，红毛的伤已经好了七七八八，少年颀长的身影在白雾中若隐若现，红发软趴趴地搭在额前，小脸红扑扑的，被热气熏过的皮肤白里透粉，腰肢纤细，臀部圆润挺翘，修长的双腿笔直柔韧，脚踝精致，脚背上青筋明显。

贺天顿时感觉整个人都不好了，太阳穴突突地跳着，也不是没见过小孩儿的裸体，怎么这次就这么大惊小怪呢。贺天趁红毛开骂前关了门，抹掉了额角的细汗，几乎是落荒而逃。  
从那以后，两个人之间好像多了些莫名其妙的暧昧，很默契地没有再提那天的事情，然而有什么种子却已经悄悄种下了。

半个月的时间一晃而过，这中间，贺天又不止一次跟小孩儿提过收养的话题，无一不被严词拒绝了。最让贺天印象深刻的是那一句话，小孩儿说，“贺天，你除了比我多吃十几年的饭之外，我们没什么不同。你不用总以高高在上的姿态怜悯我，施舍我，每个人有每个人的活法，你是成年人了，不会不知道这个道理吧。”

那一刻，贺天甚至有点羞愧，他总算真正理解了一点小孩儿的内心，原来这人并不幼稚，相反很有自己的想法，或许是从小摸爬滚打着长大锻炼出来的吧。  
当贺天认识到自己对小孩儿的情绪渐渐从可怜，同情转变成想让他陪在身边，想改变他，甚至想让他变成自己的人之后，贺天有些恍惚，这绝不是一般的感情了。

半月期限已到，贺天像往常一样上班去了，他心底有些预感，又有一丝莫名的期待。越是清楚红毛对于收养的拒绝，贺天就越想把这人绑在身边，无论用什么办法。  
红毛反复回想着半个月以来两人相处的片段，其实贺天并不是像他表现出来的那么轻佻，也不是老流氓。到了要离开的节骨眼，红毛突然发现，真到了要两清的时候，他心底里并不是很希望两不相欠，他想的是让贺天记住他，不管以什么样的记忆留在贺天心里，他都希望这人永远记着他，哪怕记住他只是个人人喊打的小偷。

这次的盗窃实在太容易，红毛并不想拿钱，他东翻西找，终于找到了一个类似放贵重物品的盒子，打开看居然是贺天的奖章。红毛说不清那一瞬间心里是什么感觉，有种莫名的羡慕和自卑，同时更加深刻地意识到，他们并不是没有什么不同，他们的身份，境况相差太多，这样的两个人，根本就是做陌生人比较好吧。  
红毛挑了个最好看的，小心翼翼地揣在了兜里，最后看了眼这个他好歹也住过半个月的公寓，面无表情地踏出了房门。从今往后，他和贺天，又会走向不同的方向，就像从来没有认识过一样。

【7】  
回家看到一片狼藉，任谁都不会有好心情，贺天想果然是狗改不了吃屎，认命地把家里收拾了一遍，才想起来看看自己少了什么东西。  
当他发现自己的奖章少了一枚时，仿佛被一记重拳打在了心脏上，又酸又疼，他忍不住笑了，这小孩儿还挺识货，竟然挑了个最贵重的跑了。贺天想，这可不是我不放过他了，要是拿了别的也就算了，唯独这个不能白白给出去。

当天晚上，贺天就卯足了劲想着怎么抓小孩儿，为了发泄多余的精力，还意淫着小孩儿饱满圆润的屁股撸了一发，这才睡了过去。  
事与愿违，贺天接了个任务，接连两个星期都忙得脚不着地，当案子终于结束，贺天才后知后觉地发现，红毛被别人给抓了，已经关在拘留所好几天了。

因为是未成年人，又有贺天担保，红毛很快就被放了出来，自然是又领回了贺天家。红毛本以为和贺天不会再有交集，哪成想这么快就又落到了他手里。  
“你是偷东西有瘾吗？啊？！”贺天有些怒了，看着小孩儿脸上添的新伤，心里头一回涌现出了一种无能为力的感觉。  
“你怎么管那么宽啊？为什么哪都有你啊？”红毛显然也很不耐烦，分开这么久，几乎每一天他都不能抑制地偷偷想着贺天，此时直面贺天，他不得不用尖酸的话来掩饰自己的难堪。  
“我还就管定了！”贺天不知从哪个地方拿出了几张东西，甩手摔在了红毛脸前，那是几张纸和一个户口簿。

红毛颤抖着手翻开，一一看过去，残忍的真相往往不能被人接受，他愤怒地站起了身，朝贺天吼道：“为什么会这样？我说了不要，你是警察就可以违背我的意愿吗？你这个阴险又虚伪的小人！我恨你！”  
贺天瞧着小孩儿气得通红的眼眶，不知为何还有种变态的快感，是，他是不顾小孩儿的意愿擅自办了收养手续，可那又怎么样。他是警察，他可以做到，为什么不做呢。  
红毛转身就想跑，结果仍旧是被贺天一个大力顶在了墙上，红毛竭力忍住想破口大骂的欲望，他缓缓推开贺天，一字一顿道：“别以为做了这种事，我就会认命，我和你，没有任何关系。现在，放我走。”

“放你走？放你继续偷东西然后被关进去吗？还是说你想一直住在少管所？”贺天怒极反笑，抬手用拇指蹭了蹭小孩儿上扬的眼尾，语气竟诡异得温柔了下来，“为什么你不愿意？我给你上户口，我养你，我还可以让你上学，你偷东西有瘾也不要紧，我给你戒，这样都不行？”  
红毛被这样的贺天吓坏了，哆嗦着嘴唇半天说不出来话，眼睛里本是少年人特有的清澈，如今却被恐惧代替，“你疯了……”

【8】  
红毛被贺天近乎是囚禁般的留在了家里。  
甩了甩手腕，被手铐摩擦的皮肤泛了红，红毛撇撇嘴，像没有灵魂似的，躺在床上看着天花板。最开始的时候，他真的恨不得贺天弄死他算了，这样锁着他，和锁着一个人偶有什么区别。  
可现在，他已经没有那么抵触了，原因是他似乎窥见了贺天的内心，他惶恐，他不安，他不敢承认自己也产生了不可言喻的出格的想法。

那天早上，红毛迷糊间感觉到有什么柔软的东西在脸上滑过，最后轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇。是贺天在吻他。  
红毛僵直着身体，默默感受着贺天唇瓣的温度，虽然他什么都没说，可红毛就是意识到了他的纠结，痛苦和隐约的爱意。

那枚奖章已经被贺天收回去了，他好像对于红毛没有把它卖了一点都不感到惊讶，贺天说那是对他很重要的东西，现在的红毛还没有资格拿。  
红毛心里有了模糊的概念，却为他自己想象到的真相羞躁。

【9】  
“我偷东西没有瘾，只是为了生存，你放了我吧，我不跑。”  
“你确定？”贺天审视着红毛淡然的脸，他已经关了红毛两个月了，他不介意继续下去，如果红毛能想开，那是最好不过。

“再被你关下去我就疯了，如果你希望那样的话。”红毛翻了个白眼，用脚踢了踢贺天的腰。  
自从红毛意识到了贺天的感情，他面对贺天是越来越不自在了，因为他发觉，自己可能也是喜欢着贺天的，否则实在无法解释当初欲盖弥彰偷走奖章是为什么。

从小到大，红毛就是一个人，没有人跟他说男人只能喜欢女人，因此，红毛只是羞耻于自己对贺天的情愫，却并不觉得同性恋是不对的。  
“我可以供你上学，你该上高中了吧。听我的话，我就放了你。”贺天轻轻拍了拍小孩儿的脸，红毛现在可比最初他见到的那个样子圆润多了，不再那么瘦削，也更能引起他的欲望。可小孩儿还未成年，贺天只能死死压抑。

“少废话，我从来没上过学，你以为我上高中能行？”红毛撅着嘴嘟囔，一脸不忿，“快放了我，给我报名，我要学做菜。”  
贺天揉了揉小孩儿毛茸茸的脑袋，笑得异常宠溺，“好，但是你要在家住。”  
红毛瞪直了眼，笑话，他就是为了躲贺天，在家住怎么能行？  
“不要，我要住校。”  
“在家住，不然不放你。”  
“住校，不然我绝食，你看着办。”  
“……一年住校，一年在家住。”  
“啧，成交。”

红毛去了本城的新东方，他想，应该可以好好琢磨琢磨他和贺天之间到底是怎么回事了。至于用贺天的钱，红毛丝毫不感觉羞愧，他想掏钱，就让他掏呗。  
走之前，贺天简直像个老妈子一样，虽不至于太啰嗦，却真真正正各个方面交代了个清楚，并且和红毛约法三章。  
“喂，你这人怎么回事啊？我都已经这样了，你还不放心？”红毛挖挖耳朵，皱着眉拖着行李箱，转身冲贺天比了个中指，这人太烦了，难不成到现在还怕他逃跑？  
“我是你爸爸，当然不放心。”贺天一脸严肃，眼睛里却带着笑意。

“……我操！”红毛差点跳起来，根本没料到贺天能这么没脸没皮，“你是个大头鬼啊！我走了，没事别给我打电话。”  
贺天望着小孩儿的背影，隐隐约约听见小孩儿最后悄悄说了句“我没有爸爸”，顿时心疼得不要不要的，两步走上前抱紧了小孩儿，拼命忍住了亲嘴唇的冲动，吧唧亲了口小脸蛋，对着小孩儿的耳朵呼了口气，“到学校不准打架，好好学做菜，钱不够了问爸爸要。”

红毛狠狠推开了贺天，捂着自己的脸，瞪着眼睛的样子简直不要太可爱，“谁是你儿子啊!滚蛋吧你！”  
“哈哈哈哈……”贺天盯着小孩儿气呼呼的身影，大笑着掩饰内心的酸涩。其实他对于小孩儿会不会逃跑，会不会一去不回，没有丝毫的把握。也不知道这一次，是他赌赢，还是输得血本无归。

【10】  
红毛没有想清楚他和贺天的关系，反而越来越糟糕。因为贺天跟他摊牌了，在他回家住的这一年伊始。  
那时候红毛整日被贺天的事情搅合得焦头烂额，一向被老师夸奖的他竟然接连被批评，他决定不能再这么下去。

“你到底想怎样？”红毛的情绪不耐到了顶峰，他越是往后退，贺天就越是逼他。所以呢，要让他怎么做，承认他们互相喜欢吗？可那又能改变什么。他们的矛盾依然在，红毛永远也不会忘记，他是怎么被迫上了贺家的户口，怎么被行尸走肉般关了几个月之久。  
“我想知道，你是不是像我喜欢你一样，也喜欢我。”贺天等了太久了，久到根本不想听小孩儿说拒绝的话，倾身上前，托着红毛的后脑来了个湿吻。

空气瞬间变得稀薄，唇舌纠缠，浑然忘我，情色的因子漂浮在空中。红毛揪着贺天腰间的衣料，仰头承受着这突如其来的讨伐，红毛甚至感觉到了委屈，压抑。  
是笑话吧，他竟然从贺天的吻中，感受到了这个老男人的委屈。  
不知道过了多久才被放开，红毛抹了抹嘴角的津液，大口呼吸着新鲜的氧气，还没从紧张中恢复过来，猝不及防被贺天用大腿磨蹭了两下憋胀的性器。

“我没碰它，可它硬了。”贺天咧着嘴笑了，捧着红毛的脸颊，郑重地在眉心印了个吻，“这就是答案。”  
妈的，你特么犯规！红毛这句没说完的话，又淹没在了黏糊着的唇齿中。

【11】  
事实如红毛所料，并没有任何改变，除了贺天时不时的性骚扰之外。  
让红毛彻底敞开心扉的是那件事。  
天色渐暗，买过菜快回到家的红毛，一眼就看见了缩在墙角的那个男人。他此生都以为不会再见面的男人。如果不是男人叫出了他的名字，红毛可能都认不出来。  
“你怎么会在这？你出来了？”

乔父哼笑着，一步步走近，脸上的表情叫人不寒而栗，“看来你过得很不错啊。你还知道我是你爹吗？”  
“你想干什么？”红毛慢慢往后退，看着近在眼前的家门，心里隐隐有些不安。  
“你是我儿子啊，养我不是应该的吗？乖，跟我回家。”

红毛简直想反手就是一个大嘴巴，我特么才十六，你养过我吗？  
“那个破房子早就被执行拍卖还债了，你不知道吗！”红毛把身上所有的钱甩给了男人，一手在背后按电话，这时候他无比庆幸当初贺天逼他把拨号设成了快捷键。  
“我当然知道，我还知道，要不是你妈那个臭娘们，我根本就不会坐牢！我要弄死你，弄死你！”

“卧槽!”红毛将手里的菜甩了出去，一直无人接听的电话让他紧张到爆炸，男人已经朝他扑了过来，恨不得掐死他。  
讲道理，因为童年的惨况，红毛本身就比同龄人瘦弱很多，如果是平时，红毛都不一定能脱身，更别说现在是面对一个壮年男性发了疯的袭击。

惊慌中他胡乱给了男人一拳，大叫着“贺天——！！贺天——！！”，他不确定这样的距离贺天那个臭傻逼在家里能不能听见，可是自从认识了贺天，这个人似乎就是他唯一的希望。  
被掐住的脖子很难受，缺氧到了极致，红毛忍不住翻了白眼，贺天大概是这个时候出现的吧。每次都在他最难看的时候出现，真的很烦。  
贺天明明是从家门里跑过来的，红毛却感觉这人像是从天而降，宛如神祇。

等红毛终于顺过气来的时候，贺天几乎已经快把男人活生生打死了。可红毛还有些遗憾，没看到贺天动手呢就结束了。  
“行了，别真打死了，下这么狠的手，你知道他是谁吗？”红毛捶了捶贺天胸口，不忍心再看男人痛苦呻吟的样子。  
“不知道，但是他要杀你。”贺天眼里的杀意还没消退，可以看出来是真的很生气。毕竟如果他没有看到未接电话，然后出门寻找的话，很有可能他就见不到小孩儿了。

“他才是我血缘上的父亲。放他走吧。”红毛把自己扔出去的钱一张张整理好，塞进了男人的口袋，拽着贺天往家走，“今晚吃泡面吧，菜让我给扔了。”  
父亲？贺天眯了眯眼睛，最后瞥了眼躺在地上的男人，心思沉重。  
那天以后，男人竟然没有再来找过他，这让红毛感到很奇怪。唯一的原因可能是，贺天插手了。

“你到底把他怎么了？”红毛紧锁着眉头，质问道。  
“你只要知道，他以后不会再来找你了。“贺天早就做好了小孩儿跟他反目的准备，但即便如此，他也不后悔，他是不会让对小孩儿有威胁的人存在的。  
“……你把他弄死了？”红毛抓了抓头发，满脸惊愕，他一拳捶在了桌上，手部的剧痛根本不能掩盖他内心的焦躁，“妈的，你到底有没有一点自觉？你特么是个警察啊！被人发现了怎么办？你是傻逼吗！？”

“……”劈头盖脸被一顿骂，贺天不仅没翻脸，反而还有点高兴，这是不是代表，他在小孩儿心里，比那个突然冒出来的爹重要？“我没动手，是我大哥做的，放心。”  
“你还有大哥？”红毛显然被带偏了注意，一年多来都独来独往的贺天居然有哥哥，这怎么能不让他惊讶。  
“叔叔的儿子。你想见，以后有机会可以见面。”贺天抓着小孩儿的手揉了揉，眼里温柔得能滴出水儿来。

【12】  
“嗯唔……我操你别碰那！”红毛勾着贺天的脖子，刚发泄过的他浑身酸软，无力的双腿被贺天拉开，臀间那处隐秘的褶皱正经受着情色的抚摸。  
“不碰这儿怎么操你？”贺天吻过红毛鼻尖的汗珠，挤了满手的润滑剂，终于慢慢将手指探了进去。  
已经到了这个地步，好像是无法拒绝了，红毛抓着贺天的肩膀，情急之下大叫道：“不行！你说过我成年之前不碰我的！”喊完了才发觉这句话有多羞耻，红毛埋在贺天的肩窝，狠狠咬了口肉解恨。

“嘶！可我实在忍不住了。”贺天扩张着穴口，抓揉着小孩儿的臀肉帮他放松，强硬地将饥渴难耐的阳物顶了进去。真正感受到了小孩儿肉壁的紧致，贺天终于松了口气，这人是他的了，真好。  
“呃啊！你特么轻点！”红毛被顶得差点咬了舌头，那处被强行撑开的钝痛几乎难以忍受，下意识地缩了缩肛口，贺天的东西有多大他是知道的，居然真的进去了，他感觉自己是个奇迹。  
“别夹，放松。”贺天拍了拍小孩儿，寻到胸前挺立着的乳头，舔了过去，同时开始了抽插。

“老男人慢点……你不怕早泄吗？我……我一定会笑死你的……”红毛抱紧了身上的人，穴口被一次次快速地摩擦，从内而外的燥热让他感觉很不对劲。  
“不用担心，我就怕你受不了。”贺天低低的笑声响起，不断变换着角度顶弄身下的人，他想让小孩儿也舒服，舒服得叫他爸爸。  
“嗯唔……你顶哪了……我操……”从来没有过的奇异快感瞬间席卷了全身，红毛夹紧了屁股，双腿缠上了贺天的腰，脚趾都爽得勾起。

“舒服吗？”贺天从小孩儿单薄的胸膛摸到初见雏形的腹肌，抠弄着小巧的肚脐，下身冲撞的速度不减反增，比网上说的公狗腰有过之无不及。  
“嗯……舒服……再快点……”红毛伸出舌尖，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，抬起身含住了贺天的耳垂，这般坦率的样子让贺天眼前一亮。  
“那叫爸爸，叫得好听，我让你更舒服。”贺天像只偷了腥的黑猫，舔舐着小孩儿的脸颊，笑着提出自己的条件，下面使着坏往别的方向捣去。

“唔……往左边点……”红毛不满地撅着嘴，摇晃着腰臀企图自给自足。  
“叫爸爸。”贺天抓着小孩儿又精神起来的性器，恶意地抠着铃口，胯下还故意胡乱顶弄着，就是不给满足。  
红毛憋得脸通红，怎么都喊不出来那两个字，只能无声地反抗着，穴口紧缩，甚至能感受到贺天阴茎上跳动的青筋。

“脸皮这么薄可不行，快叫！”贺天拨开了包皮，指尖搔刮着尿道，胯下转着圈地磨蹭，看起来游刃有余。  
妈的，这个老变态！红毛得不到满足，整个人非常暴躁，恶狠狠地攀着贺天的肩头，喘着气哼道：“嗯啊……快操我啊……爸爸……想要爸爸操死我……”  
贺天哽着喉咙，小腹一紧，扶着红毛的腰大开大合地操干起来，这小孩儿是妖精变的吧，怎么这么能撩。

“真乖，爸爸这就干死你。”  
两个人颠鸾倒凤了一整夜，哪哪都是他们留下的痕迹，叫人不忍直视。

【13】  
　　红毛有些后悔答应贺天来见他大哥了。刚一进去，看那架势，红毛就差点软着腿出来。  
“没事，会玩吗？要不要赌两把，输了也不要紧。”贺天一手牵着小孩儿，一手把半燃的烟头按灭，环视全场，神态自若。  
“不要，你……”红毛把贺天的手攥得紧紧的，眼睛里满是慌乱，贺天不是警察吗！他大哥怎么会是开赌场的？这是什么意思，黑白勾结吗？

“你大哥……你们家……”红毛半天也没说出一句完整的话，就被贺天拉着去了一个赌桌。  
“别怕，等我玩几把。”贺天轻佻地勾起嘴角，脱下那层警皮，他就是个活脱脱的流氓，在地下赌场里丝毫不感觉违和。  
红毛根本分不出心思看贺天在赌什么，只是这人端坐在牌桌前面，目空一切的神色就足以掠去他所有目光了。红毛好像又发现了贺天的另一面，隐藏在他漫不经心的态度下冷血傲慢的一面。

贺天果真如他说的那样，只玩了几局，点到为止，可贺天谈笑间就扔出去几十万的样子还是把红毛吓得够呛。他立马决定以后自己的钱自己管，绝不会给贺天拿去扔了。  
“走吧，见我大哥，记得要叫大伯。”贺天拍了拍小孩儿的脑袋，尽管小孩都快成年了，这两年身高也窜得厉害，可在他心里，小孩儿还是当初他遇见的那个小可怜。

“你这毛病改不了了是吧！谁特么是你儿子？”红毛打掉了贺天的手，一个人往前走了两步，想了想，又回来抓着贺天的手，往走廊尽头的房间走去。  
贺天在后面憋笑憋得很辛苦。

这两人起码眉眼有五分是相似的，红毛这样想，只是面前的这人更加沉稳，心机更深重。  
“这是我儿子，你就算见过了，没意见我就走了。”贺天面无表情，一反常态，看起来竟和他口中的大哥关系并不和睦。  
“我的意见不重要，见过老爷子才算你过关。”贺大哥抖了抖烟灰，透过烟雾深深地看了红毛一眼，像是要记住红毛的样子，看看到底是什么样的人能栓住贺天。

贺天深知他还有一场硬仗要打，此刻也不多说什么，刚准备转身，就感觉红毛微微颤抖，哆嗦着嘴唇喊了声：“大…大伯。”  
贺大哥挑了挑眉，眼里满是戏谑，嗤笑了一声，道：“小嘴真甜，希望你到老爷子面前保持住。”  
贺天知道小孩儿这是被吓坏了，要不然准拿出平时跟他对着干的炸毛状态了，撂下一句“走了”，拉着小孩儿就出了门。

天知道他只是逗逗小孩儿，压根没想让大哥真的占这个便宜。  
“贺天，我现在反悔能行吗？”红毛咽了咽口水，不敢再回想贺大哥看自己的眼神，如果可以选择，他现在退货来得及吗？  
“捆绑销售，概不退还。”贺天心疼地吻去红毛额角的冷汗，暗自决定至少把见叔叔的时间推后个几年再说。

【14】  
红毛临近毕业，聚餐的摊子很多，接连几天半夜了都不着家。  
这一天，已经接近凌晨一点，红毛还没回家。屋里黑漆漆的，贺天大刀阔斧地坐在沙发中央，连灯都没开，外套也好好地穿在身上，竟是保持这个姿势等了两个小时了。  
贺天紧抿着嘴唇，罕见地没有抽烟，脸上结的冰碴子碰一碰都能掉下来。他知道小孩儿最近回家晚是有理由的，但他就是很不爽，莫名觉得自己被忽视了。

红毛回来的时候，还以为贺天已经睡了，悄悄地开了客厅的小灯，昏暗灯光下，贺天闪着冷光的眼睛吓了他一跳。  
“你不睡在这干嘛？想吓死我啊？”红毛啧了一声，大手大脚地扔了鞋子，光着脚走向沙发坐下，喝完一杯水了贺天还没有动静，红毛觉着不对劲，皱着眉道：“你又犯什么病？”  
“你是不是想造反？”贺天冷冰冰地开口，语气细听之下除了不满还有一丝委屈。

“啊？”红毛不知道贺天又耍什么花样，前几天一直对他不闻不问的，今晚居然等到一点，怎么看都很不正常。  
“外头那些小年轻比我有意思多了吧。”贺天冷笑，从红毛准备毕业开始，他们已经两周没做了，这能忍吗？  
“你更年期提前了啊？都是同学，你唧唧歪歪什么？”红毛很是不耐烦，他就知道，贺天从来都没有对他放心过，从前担心他跑，现在担心他外头勾搭人，这叫什么事！人都给他操了，结果还这样，图什么？

这话可不能说，一说贺天就炸。  
“我要不是在乎你，我管你跟谁疯！”贺天脱了外套摔在一旁，越想越气，他已经很久没这么冲动了。小孩儿正年轻，看什么都新鲜，周围都是同年龄的少男少女，风华正茂，他能不紧张吗？  
贺天很少说这种感情外露的话，红毛有点愣了，忍下呛声的欲望，撇过头，撅着嘴不吭声。

红毛的沉默更加激发了贺天的怒火，他将红毛压在沙发上，动作莽撞，就是他们的第一次，贺天都没有这么着急过。  
“卧槽……你是狗吗……唔……”  
那天红毛被贺天翻来覆去操了个遍，这事才算是翻篇了，之后红毛一直很小心没有再发生这种情况，不过他对贺天的小心眼程度倒是有了更深刻的认识。 

【15】  
贺天把那块奖章郑重地放在他手上的时候，红毛还没反应过来这算怎么回事。  
“你不是想要这个吗。现在，它是你的了。”  
红毛将那枚奖章来回看了好几遍，才抬起头问，“这有什么意义？为什么当时不给我？”

贺天搂着红毛的腰，在人耳朵边道：“我父亲牺牲了，这是他留下的奖章，我母亲说这是给未来儿媳妇的，然后就跟着去了。现在是我叔叔当家，你害怕见他，我们就不见他了。”  
“谁害怕了？”红毛低着头小声续道：“那你大哥怎么还……？”  
“我叔叔早年混黑道发的家，我父亲也管不了他，我大哥继承叔叔衣钵，不过现在已经慢慢洗白了，只剩下几家赌场。”

“哦。”红毛转过身亲了口贺天，“最好别让我见你叔叔，不然我真的会退货的。”  
“你不会的，”贺天一把将人抱在怀里，往卧室走去，“我知道。”

【16】  
红毛谢绝了所有要帮他介绍的老师，决定自己开饭店，本金自然要贺天出，不过红毛有自信赚回来。但在那之前，红毛想先上个夜校，考个文凭。  
于是红毛彻底开启了忙碌模式，贺天这次却没再感觉被冷落，因为红毛专注认真的样子实在太可爱，这时候他才真正有一种实感。他的小孩儿已经长大了。

他们两个人说不清是什么时候搅合在一起的，初遇时的所有细节贺天到现在还记得很清楚，小孩儿倔强的眼神也深深印刻在他心里。后来，他有后悔过曾经对小孩儿那么残忍，不过还好，红毛很坚强，坚强到执着地让他们的感情开花结果。  
十年的时间转瞬即逝，红毛早就能独当一面，每天在饭店里忙着开发新菜式，招了几个帮厨，和满屋子乱转的年轻女服务员。

红毛褪去了青涩和张扬，逐渐稳重，身上经常带着一股淡淡的油烟味，不是很刺鼻，但存在感强烈。  
贺天升任了副局，警局里到处流传着他年轻时候的战绩，都说男人四十一枝花，没见过四十岁的贺天之前，红毛是不相信这句话的。  
就贺天那张面皮，再加上混迹官场的玲珑心，出去撩个二十多岁的妹子，甚至是汉子都不在话下。红毛本来是不担心这老男人有猫腻的，直到他亲眼看到警局里那些对着贺天嗷嗷叫的警花警帽。 

临到年终，就算是警局，开会总结应酬什么的也不能避免。红毛孤零零地在厨房鼓捣着他的菜，等着半夜都不知道回家的老男人。  
就好像是十年前那天的重演，只不过两个人换了角色。  
贺天满身酒气地回到家，红毛是老大不乐意了，拽拽地靠着沙发，一副审问犯人的模样。

“外头比家好玩是吗？那小警帽的腰腿多好看啊，比我有吸引力多了吧！”红毛一向直来直去，这次是真气着了，竟也学会说些刻薄的拐弯话了。  
本身今晚不能早回家就已经很扫兴了，还在饭桌上被灌了酒，贺天正处在极度烦闷的边缘，回家还被小孩儿这么质问，当下也急了。

“呵，你招了那么多女服务员，我说什么了？”贺天是人到中年，可小孩儿还年轻，多的是人喜欢，他的安全感早随着一年年的过去渐渐消磨光了。  
红毛瞪着眼睛，被这句话彻底撩起来了，“扯淡吧！我招男的你不是更不放心吗？你身边那么多盘靓条顺的小警帽，个个看你眼睛里都冒着红心，恨不得舔下你一层皮，我特么说啥了？！”  
贺天被小孩儿的形容逗笑了，酒也醒了几分，知道这么吵下去没结果，四十岁的人了，竟软绵绵地黏在红毛身上，情话说起来一点也不害臊，“我都朝你冒了十几年的红心了，你看见了吗？”

“一身酒味熏死了。”红毛回抱着贺天，埋在人肩窝嘟囔道，“你什么时候退休，我什么时候看见。……你们局里怎么回事啊，你都副局长了还亲自上一线，我在家都不害怕的啊……”  
“小孩儿不害怕，再等几年，这一批起来了，我就申请不冲一线了……”  
“我都多大了你还管我叫小孩儿……烦死了……”  
“得叫一辈子呢……”

贺天父亲最后留下的那枚奖章，被红毛挂在胸口，果真戴了一辈子。

END.


End file.
